


You're a Muggle Harry

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Free to a good home, Gen, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: Idea for inverse harry potter fic





	You're a Muggle Harry

It’s a world where wizards are everywhere and muggles are just a myth. But what the world doesn’t know is if you go to platform 9.75 you can board a train, hidden with sound dampeners and holographic cloaking, to Hogwarts school of Science and Technology.

 

Basically my idea was that the world is populated by wizards but because they have magic for everything they’re still stuck in the dark ages. Unlike in the original Harry Potter world they don’t have muggels to adapt things from so they’re even more behind then we see in the books. Muggles are hidden from them and have developed sci-fi science with holograms and teleporters and things. After all “any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic” and “any sufficiently advanced magic is indistinguishable from technology”.

 

I had a few ideas on things like mad scientist Vlodemort downloaded his mind multiple times and hid them in various places as backups and this is forbidden tech since the human mind isn’t designed to do this. And Harry’s Mum was an accomplished biologist and made a targeted virus specifically to target Voldemort (like what happened in that old TV show 'Dark Angel') and that’s why Voldemort needed Harry’s DNA when he cloned himself a new body.

 

So basically turning the Harry Potter books into a sci-fi instead of a fantasy.  
It could work.

Unfortunately I’ll never write this. But if anyone else does I’d love to read it.


End file.
